This invention relates to the processes for making of .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated esters, carbamates and sulfonamides. More particularly, it relates to the catalyzed reaction of .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated ethers to form the desired ester, carbamate or sulfonamide.
The .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated esters, carbamates and sulfonamides are useful as cross-linkable monomers, and reaction intermediates.
Conventionally, .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated esters, carbamates and sulfonamides are produced by reacting a .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated halide with an alkali metal salt of an organic radical, thereby forming the desired .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated ester, carbamate or sulfonamide and disadvantageously coproducing an alkali metal halide salt.
It would be desirable to have a salt-free process for the preparation of .beta.,.gamma.-unsaturated esters, carbamates or sulfonamides. It would be further desirable if the salt-free process also did not consume alkali metal salts of organic radicals.